Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to computer-generated imagery (CGI) and computer-aided animation, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to techniques for realistically rendering video with conversational gestures.
Description of the Related Art
With the increasingly wide-spread availability of computers, many graphic artists and animators rely upon computers to assist in the production process for the creation of animations, computer-generated imagery (CGI) and the like. In doing so, the artists and animators may create virtual models stored in computer memory that represent physical models or other entities (e.g., fictitious characters). Typically, two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) computer-aided animation combines 2D/3D models of objects and programmed movement of one or more of the models. In 3D computer animation, an object modeling process can be used in which objects are sculpted, akin to working with real clay or plaster, working from general forms to specific details, for example, with various sculpting tools. Models may be constructed, for example, out of geometrical vertices, faces, and edges in a 3D coordinate system to represent the objects. These virtual models can be manipulated using computers to, for example, simulate physics, design aesthetic actions such as poses or other deformations, create lighting, coloring and paint, or the like, of characters or other elements of a computer animation display.
Generally speaking, if the physical properties and external forces acting on a simulated object are accurately modeled, the resulting motion of the simulated object will be plausible and seemingly realistic. For instance, in rendering a virtual character wearing a jacket, the cloth of the jacket should hang down and fold naturally (i.e., as the physical cloth of a physical jacket would hang and fold). Furthermore, the cloth should react according to the motions and positions of the virtual character when the virtual character wears the jacket. In a similar fashion, the behavior and mannerisms of the virtual character should mirror the behavior and mannerisms of a real person, in order for the rendered scene to appear realistic. However, modeling simulated objects to be truly accurate is a delicate balance between the limitations and complexities of the animators knowledge of physics and particle systems on the one hand and budgetary and time constraints on the other.